Transcripts/Over a Barrel
Applejack: And that's when the yellow birdie thought to himself, "Hmm. My favorite little tree isn't such a little tree anymore." So she sang her song, big and strong, and they all lived in that great, big tree happily ever after. The... end. : Rarity: Applejack! Were you reading a bedtime story to... an apple tree? : Applejack: Heh... uh... Well, ya know, bein' replanted in a whole new place is very upsettin' for a tree... and Bloomberg here is one of my favorites. : Rarity: No fair, Applejack! You've got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a tree, while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies. How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?! : Applejack: But Bloomberg's the whole reason we're makin' this trip. He needs his rest so we can give him as a gift to my relatives in Appleloosa. : Rarity: Hmph! You talk about it as if it's your baby or something. : Applejack: Who you callin' a baby?! Bloomberg's no baby! Don't wet widdle Rarity make you all saddy-waddy. Bloomberg's a big and strong apple tree. Yes, he is. A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo! : Rarity: It's widdle Rarity who's all "saddy-waddy"! Urgh! : song : conversations : Rainbow Dash: Oh man, we're going fast! This is so exciting, I can't even wait! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh my goodness... : Rarity: sigh For crying out loud in the morning! : [more indistinct conversations: Fluttershy(?): I can't wait! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah! Oh, my gosh!] : Spike: groan Do you guys mind? I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped! : Rainbow Dash: Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped. : Spike: Okay, fine... : Rainbow Dash: Ghk... : Spike: Good night! : Twilight Sparkle: Uhh... maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. : Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie: Awwww! : Spike: snoring : Rainbow Dash: whispering Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet? : Pinkie Pie: whispering No, are you asleep yet? : Rainbow Dash: whispering If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep? : Pinkie Pie: whispering Oh yeah! giggle : Rainbow Dash: whispering When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard? : Pinkie Pie: whispering What tree? You mean Bloomberg? : Rainbow Dash: and sarcastically ...No, Fluttershy. : Pinkie Pie: whispering Fluttershy's not a tree, silly! : Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? : Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree! : Rainbow Dash: whispering I do not think she's a tree! I was just– : Twilight Sparkle: Did you say she was a tree? : Rainbow Dash: whispering No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly– : Twilight Sparkle: Ya know she's not a tree, right? : Pinkie Pie: She's not a tree, Dashie! : Fluttershy: I'd like to be a tree... : Spike: Oh, for Pete's sake! : opens and slams : Twilight Sparkle: Well that was kind of huffy. : Fluttershy: Huffy the magic dragon! : All except Rarity: giggles : Rarity: Would you all be quiet... now?! : All except Rarity: Aaaaaah! out candle : Spike: Bloomberg...? Bloomberg? Sorry, but I tend to snore a bit. Good night. sigh : [indistinct surprise; Rainbow Dash: Who gets what now, huh?] : Twilight Sparkle: A buffalo stampede! : awing : Rarity: I just love their accessories! : Twilight Sparkle: They're getting awfully close to the train. : shouting indistinctly : Rarity: I want to speak to the manager! : Spike: snoring : Pinkie Pie: Oooh, looky! Now they're doing tricks! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Now do a backflip!... Or... Just jump? : Rainbow Dash: Hmm.. Something tells me this isn't a circus act. Hey there! : Little Strongheart: gasp : Rainbow Dash: Where ya headed in such a hurry? Wow, you're pretty quick for someone so... bulky. No offense. : Little Strongheart: Huh..? : Rainbow Dash: I just wanna know– Hey! I'm talking to you– Whoa... Arrgggg... I got you now, you– groan : Little Strongheart: whistle : Applejack: gasp They've got Bloomberg! : Spike: Heeeelp! : Twilight Sparkle: And Spike! : Rainbow Dash: Ugggh.. : Spike: distant Heeeelp! : Rainbow Dash: Dragon-napping Spike. I'll show her! Ow... : Braeburn: Hey there! Welcome ta A-A-ppleloosa! : Applejack: Braeburn, listen– : Braeburn: Cousin Applejack, mind yer manners, you have yet ta introduce me to your compadres! Shame on you! : Applejack: Braeburn, listen, somethin' terrible's happened– : Braeburn: Terrible is right, your train is a full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of... A-A-A-ppleloosa! Boggles the mind, we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it?! And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages! : "Black Stone": Okay, you pull now. : Noteworthy: Aww, we just switched. : Braeburn: And those there are horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages. : Applejack: ...Listen, Braeburn, I– Oof! : Braeburn: And here's our local waterin' hole, the Salt Block. : "Morton Saltworthy": That's enough salt for you! : Ol' Salt: Can't I at least... get a glass of water? : Braeburn: Over there's the office of Sheriff Silverstar. And here's where we have our wild west dances! And here's where we have our mild west dances! : Applejack: But, Braeburn, we– : Braeburn: And here's the most wonderful sight in all of... A-A-A-ppleloosa! Our apple orchard. : Applejack: Braeburn! : Braeburn: First harvest should be any day now. : Applejack: Braebu– : Braeburn: Good thing too! : Applejack: Brae– : Braeburn: 'Cause we need that grub to live on. : Applejack: Braeburn! : Braeburn: Uh, yes, cuz? : Applejack: You have a very nice town an' all, but we have a hu-uge problem! Some of our friends are missin'! : Fluttershy: A stampede of buffalo. : Rarity: They took Spike! : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash went after them! : Fluttershy: And we can't find Pinkie Pie. : Applejack: And we had an apple tree with us for your orchard, but they took that too! : Braeburn: Did you say... buffalo? sigh Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in. : Fluttershy: But why? : Braeburn: Beats me. We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, our foals! And now they're sayin' all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair... : Rainbow Dash: Ooh, I can't wait to get my hooves on that little buffalo... Hnnh... Ow! Nobody tricks Rainbow Dash and gets away with it. : Pinkie Pie: Boo! : Rainbow Dash: Yah! ...Pinkie Pie! : Pinkie Pie: Ah, ya caught me! Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either! You're good. : Rainbow Dash: Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?! You gotta get out of here! : Pinkie Pie: I do? : Rainbow Dash: You're gonna blow my cover. : Pinkie Pie: I am? : Rainbow Dash: I'm trying to save Spike! : Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh! So am I! : Rainbow Dash: And the more of us there are out here, the more chances of us getting... caught. Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself! : Spike: Stop! Dash, Pinkie, 'sup? Hey, no worries, I know those guys. They're cool. : Buffalo: If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro. : Spike: Seems they took me by mistake. And they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest. : Rainbow Dash: sniff Ugh... : Spike: Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool. : Rainbow Dash: Huh. Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still– : Pinkie Pie: Mmm! munching Before we finish eating? Are you loco in the coco?! Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was? : Little Strongheart: Certainly. And, Mr. Spike, you like gemstones, yes? : Spike: Turquoise. Mmm! munching Heh hah! This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. : Rainbow Dash: You! : Little Strongheart: You! : Rainbow Dash: That's it! We are outta here! : Little Strongheart: Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train. We didn't mean for anyone to be hurt. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right. : Little Strongheart: We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds. : Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: Huh? : Spike: I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves. : Chief Thunderhooves: Hmmh. We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. breath My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and– : Little Strongheart: I think they get the idea, Chief. : Chief Thunderhooves: Hmph. It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these... settler ponies, these... snort Appleloosans! snorting : Little Strongheart: They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission. : Pinkie Pie: Well that's not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: Hmph... : Little Strongheart: The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair! : Spike: See, Rainbow Dash? They had a good reason to– : Rainbow Dash: Huh... Ah! : gasp : Rainbow Dash: I'll say they had a good reason! C'mon. We have some apple-pickin' Appleloosans to talk to! : Rarity: Ow! groaning Gently, please! : Applejack: Sorry, Rarity, but our friends are out there and we have ta' be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save 'em! Let's go! : Pinkie Pie: Hi, guys! : Fluttershy: Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe. : "Oh, there you are!" "Thank goodness!" : Twilight Sparkle: How did you escape from the buffalo? : Pinkie Pie: We didn't! : gasp : Rainbow Dash: We promised the buffalo a chance to talk. : Applejack: Oh, yeah? 'Bout what? : Rainbow Dash: We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here to explain to the Appleloosans why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land. : Braeburn: That information would be quite help– : Applejack: That's weird. 'Cause my cousin Braeburn here wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay. : Little Strongheart: That would be a useful thing to– : Rainbow Dash: The land is theirs! You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now, you just gotta move 'em, that's all. : Braeburn: Well... heh... : Applejack: They busted their rumps here! An' now they're supposed ta bust their rumps again, just 'cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else? : Rainbow Dash: Plant the trees somewhere else! : Applejack: Where?! It's the only flatland around these parts! : Rainbow Dash: The buffalo had it first! : Applejack: The settler ponies need it to live! : Rainbow Dash: Come on, Applejack! : Applejack: Rainbow Dash You're bein' unreasonable! : Rainbow Dash: Applejack I put my hoof down! : Twilight Sparkle: Look! Both the settlers and the buffalo have good reasons to use this land. There must be something we can do. : Pinkie Pie: Hey! I've got an idea! : intro : Pie :: We may be divided :: But of you all, I beg :: To remember we're all hoofed :: At the end of each leg :: No matter what the issue :: Come from wherever you please :: All this fighting gets you nothing :: But hoof-and-mouth disease :: Arguing's not the way :: Hey, come out and play! :: It's a shiny, new day :: So, what do you say? :: You gotta share :: You gotta care :: It's the right thing to do :: You gotta share :: You gotta care :: And there'll always be a way through :: Both our diets, I should mention :: Are completely vegetarian :: We all eat hay and oats :: Why be at each other's throat? :: You gotta share :: You gotta care :: It's the right thing to do :: And there'll always be a way :: Throoooough! : Spike: applauds All right, Pinkie Pie! That was fantastic! What a great song! Yeah, right on! : Chief Thunderhooves: It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to... an agreement. : Sheriff Silverstar: We have. : Chief Thunderhooves: That was the worst performance we've ever seen. : Sheriff Silverstar: Teh... Abso-tively! : Chief Thunderhooves: The time for action... Hmh... is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten it... and the whole town! : gasp : Little Strongheart: But, Chief! : Sheriff Silverstar: An' we Appleloosans say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'. : Braeburn: But, Sheriff... : Pinkie Pie: Oh... That wasn't the message of my song at all... : Applejack: I want my kin ta' have what they need to live... but a storm's a-brewin' here. And I don't like the look of it. : Twilight Sparkle: We've just got to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt. Listen, maybe if you would just reconsider, we– : Rarity: About the trees. Now if you could– : Twilight Sparkle: If we could just sit down and talk we could– : Goldengrape: Grrrrr! : Twilight Sparkle: gasp Why won't anybody be rational and reasonable?! : sawing, and nailing : Applejack: Sheriff, if we could only– : snorting : Spike: Isn't there someway to stop this? : Little Strongheart: Unless the settlers remove those trees, I do not think so. : Spike: sigh munching : Rainbow Dash: I know you don't want to do this. : Chief Thunderhooves: But they have taken our land. What would you have me do, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: I don't know... but it's never too late to think of something. : Chief Thunderhooves: At noon, it will be too late. : Rainbow Dash: Come on, think! Think, think, think, think, think, think, think! : strikes twelve times : Chief Thunderhooves: sigh : Rainbow Dash: gasp He's not gonna do it! : Pie :: –what do you say? :: You gotta share :: You gotta care :: It's the right thing to do : Chief Thunderhooves: Grrr... :: You gotta share : Chief Thunderhooves: Chaaarge! :: You gotta care : Pinkie Pie: Wah-ahh! Whoa-oo-oo-oo-ooa! : Sheriff Silverstar: Ready... aim... fire! : splattering : Cherry Berry: gasp : clang! : crash : Sheriff Silverstar: Ah! Aah! : Chief Thunderhooves: distorted Nooo! : Buffalo: crying : Spike: cries : Chief Thunderhooves: Yum! Hey, I've got a much better idea! : Applejack: whistle : Chief Thunderhooves: We... will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of its fruit, heh... Those... delicious apple pies! : Spike: I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week. chomp Auhh...! : Applejack: Bloomberg, this is yer special day. Mama's so proud of you! : Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, : Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care. : Pinkie Pie: Hey! That's what I said! : music : credits Category:Season 1 transcripts